


[PODFIC] Bedroom Tricks

by Thimblerig



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Canon Era, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: At least she doesn’t pretend her position in the palace – and in Louis’ bed – is anything other than what it is.Anne never tells her it hurts – her dignity, at least, if not her heart. Milady would tell her it’s to be expected, as if her father the King would ever have humiliated her mother in such a fashion, or her brother his queen.It makes her feel a little better, to take Milady to her bed as well. In a petty, mean fashion, unbecoming of a queen, of course. But still...
Relationships: Anne of Austria/Milady de Winter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[PODFIC] Bedroom Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedroom Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894349) by [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken). 



> Recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X.

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13zWrSa1-3ZtxTygWeJ-sqKGmgQqjqX3u/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Image: Production stills
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Wind Chime (G-003) +” by GnoteSoundz - https://freesound.org/people/GnoteSoundz/sounds/169855/ (CC0)


End file.
